dragon_havenfandomcom-20200215-history
Fatima
Fatima is a character from the Nintendo DS game Luminous Arc 2. Bio Fatima grew up alone in an orphanage during her childhood, and was still alone when she began enrollment at the Rev Magic Academy. She was always the quiet child, the one who didn't speak up much, didn't seem interested in being friends, and stuck to her books. This alienated her away from the other girls and boys. However, her feelings of isolation became even worse when she was deemed the owner of the Shadow Frost Lapistier, and thus became the Shadow Frost Witch. None of the other students in the Rev Academy wanted anything to do with a witch of the darkness. However, happiness came in the form of Master Mattias. The man, Master of the Witches, took Fatima under his wing and helped her find her true potential for magic. He was so different, so unlike those others who shunned her simply because of the magic she used. Fatima saw Mattias as a beloved father, and she liked to think he saw her as his daughter since his own child, a son, had been left behind in Carnava. It was her devotion to this father figure that eventually led her to go rogue against the Rev Magic Association. and resurrect Master Mattias from his imprisonment at the hands of the Witches. They imprisoned him because they feared what he might do after his supposed turn to evil, which Fatima naturally objected to. When Master Mattias was freed and went along his way to defeating the Beast Fiends and those who ruled them, Fatima naturally went right along with him. Mattias' way, even though it called for the Rega Blade to feast on the souls of humans, was the right one in her mind. He was aiming to save the world from the damage the Beast Fiends would do to it. Roland, a young knight from Carnava, continuously put a wrench in their plans. Again and again he fought against Mattias, Fatima and Josie while believing he was stopping their supposedly evil aims. However, he soon learned the truth of what Mattias was planning to do. They also learned Roland was Mattias' son whom he left behind in Carnava, and that he was next in line to become Master of the Witches. Unfortunately, whatever good could have come from this was tarnished when Bharva inflicted so grievous a wound on Mattias that the master began to die right there on the battlefield. With his death, Roland was made the true Master. Fatima was forced to cooperate with Roland and his Witches, as there was truly no better option. Doing it by herself failed to produce results. As time went on and the group fought together, she began to find herself growing closer to Roland. She wanted to know more about him and be with him, but seeing how he behaved around Althea changed her mind. The way Fatima saw it, the Flame Witch had already staked her claim on the new Master's heart. Once again, she felt left out and kept the others at an arm's length. Eventually they learned Bharva, a servant of the Mage Queen Elicia, was the true evil, as he planned to unleash Beast Fiends upon the world. Fatima and the others traveled to the realm of the Mage Queen, where they finally killed Bharva. Personality Fatima is normally a withdrawn individual who keeps to herself, but she is capable of initiating a friendly conversation. She tends to keep conversations strictly business, however, and tries to stray away from questions about herself. No matter how friendly she may seem at first, she tries not to let anyone too close. This stems from her past, where she was largely ignored by "regular" people due to her practice of magic, and it was even worse among her fellow Witches, who shunned her because of her dominion over the element of Darkness. Due to her isolation and shunning for her branch of magic, Fatima is largely disinterested in staying near others for longer than necessary to achieve certain goals. She will work with them in a team if she has to since she cannot function very well by herself, as shown when she and Josie attempt to defeat the Beast Fiends by themselves. She was unable to do much damage to Bharva without the aid of the other Witches. She also has no problem in allowing the deaths of a few people if it means a greater cause will be fulfilled, as was the case with Master Mattias needing people's souls in order to power the Demon Blade Rega, a weapon that could kill Beast Fiends with massive ease. It takes a lot to make Fatima's emotional holds weaken, but once she does lose her composure, her actions become more of a matter of pride and her rational ways begin to change more towards just plain rash behavior. However, by the time of her canon point, Fatima has grown up little by little and occasionally reaches out to people in the hopes of making relationships that last longer than those of typical acquaintances. It's difficult, but her slowly warming personality makes it easier. If she likes a person, odds are she won't show it directly at first. Instead, she'll pretend she doesn't like them at all until it gets to the point where she's clearly very flustered just to be around them or if it becomes obvious that she's very comfortable to be near them. Also notable is her humor toward others, as she demonstrates toward a character named Ace. She pokes fun at him for reacting in a way that suggests he has feelings for a girl on his team despite not knowing him very well. As seen with her interactions with Josie, the feline familiar who serves the Masters, Fatima can be very caring and devoted to others. However, that devotion comes only after knowing someone for quite some time. Her interactions with Josie also show she is, as one might expect from a Witch, fond of cats. Fatima is also very defensive about what some people say about her. She responds back with "Don't talk about me like that! You don't know who I am!" when Roland says "Fatima seems icy cold, but she's really very kind." She doesn't take well to people assuming things about her based on little information. A defining trait of Fatima's is her sheer determination. When she sets herself to a goal, she will do whatever it takes to make sure that goal is met. An example of this is her past vigilantism under Master Mattias, where she showed very little guilt over allowing civilians to die if it meant they could stop the Beast Fiends from invading the country and killing everyone. If she believes what she is doing is right, it's very difficult to deter her from her way of thinking unless you can prove her way actually hurts people. Despite her tendency to be single-minded when it comes to her goals, Fatima is very much capable of acting in a rational way. Having been raised by a Master (the head of the entire Rev Magic Association), Fatima's intelligence is on par with Dia's (Dia being the Brilliant Witch/Witch of Light and leader of the Witches). Her decisions are driven by reason and practicality. If she sees what she's doing as right, she is severely devoted to it, as shown numerous times when she clashed with Roland and the rest of the Witches. They didn't know, but Fatima's actions were part of a greater plan started by Master Mattias, which both he and Fatima believed would save the world in exchange for only a little sacrifice. Fatima has a good hold on her emotions, and they rarely evade her hold. This allows her to not be easily distracted by how a situation makes her feel when in the midst of battle. Due to her single-minded focus on following Master Mattias and seeing his plans come to fruition, Fatima has developed very little in way of what she actually wants aside from that one goal. She is unsure of what she would like to do with her life after saving the world, and only tells Dia that she had planned to quietly disappear from the Rev Magic Association's radar after defeating Bharva and the Beast Fiends. During her Final Intermission with Roland, she admits that after doing so, she would think about what she wanted and would try to figure out what she would truly like to do with herself. Abilities Fatima is a master of the rare Shadow Frost Magic, and her proficiency with it is great due to the training she underwent in the tutelage of Master Mattias. Shadow Frost Magic has traits of both Ice and Darkness, making it strong against magics of the Light and Fire tendency. Since Shadow Frost Magic is primarily magic of the Dark element, Light magic is very effective against her. Also effective against her is Fire Magic, naturally, since it is opposite of the "Frost" part of her power. Without her magic, though, Fatima is actually physically weak and can easily be taken out by someone with greater physical strength, as shown with her easy capture in-game when an Anti-Magic Lapistier sealed off her magic. Removal of her Lapistier, the gem around her neck, will result in her instant death. Witches must have their Lapistier on their person at all times, as it is the container of their magic and their life essence. What You Should Know *very defensive over Master Mattias and his ambitions *adamant about people not going into Granend *not good with people or socializing, will avoid it if possible *not shy about adding sarcasm to any conversation Gallery Category:Characters